


Venus Comb

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Genderbending, KiKuroMonth2015, Romance, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisir Venus. Kerang yang diberikannya pada gadis kecil dengan senyum bagaikan matahari. Di mana kiranya dia saat ini?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus Comb

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, Gender bender, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu ketiga._

**Summer**

.

…*…

.

Musim yang paling Tetsuya ingat dalam kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya adalah musim panas.

Di mana matahari menari dalam layar biru yang terbentang luas dengan gula-gula raksasa mengambang di sekelilingnya. Batas antara laut dan langit menjadi kabur, hanya terlihat sebuah garis biru yang kemerlapan di ujung pandangannya. Pasir pantai bewarna putih yang terselip di antara jari-jari kaki, masuk dalam lipatan-lipatan kecil celananya.

Dan tentu saja, tawa riang gadis di sampingnya manis di sampingnya. Tawa riang yang sanggup mengalahkan kemilau matahari musim panas. Tawa riang yang sanggup membuatnya untuk tertawa bersamanya.

_"Kuberikan ini padamu. Sebagai tanda perpisahan."_

_"Kau akan pergi? Kita tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi?"_

_"Maaf."_

_"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk menemuiku lagi suatu saat nanti. Akan kusimpan Sisir Venus ini sampai saat itu tiba. Berjanjilah."_

Gadis itu, gadis manis dengan wajah yang terlupakan namun senyumnya tetap terbayang, dia sudah ' _memungut_ ' Tetsuya di tepi pantai hari itu.

.

...*...

.

Tetsuya turun dari bus sembari memandang sekelilingnya. Udara panas terasa mengeringkan kulitnya, mengubahnya menjadi merah tebakar. Matanya memandang hamparan biru di hadapannya. Tidak dapat merasa tidak terpesona karenanya.

Sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah melihat laut itu lagi? Tujuh tahun? Delapan tahun? Dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan pasti. Yang jelas, itu berawal sejak hari di mana orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya menariknya menjauh dari rumah pantai ayahnya. Kota ini ... dikiranya dia tidak akan pernah datang ke kota ini lagi setelah saat itu terjadi.

"Kita akan menginap di mana?" Daiki bertanya sembari menguap lebar. "Jangan bilang kita akan berdesak-desakan dalam satu kamar lagi seperti tahun lalu."

Tetsuya sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tahun lalu di acara pelatihan musim panas. Dia masih belum menjadi anggota tim utama saat itu, dan untuk anggota level tiga sepertinya, menjalani latihan di sekolah sudah lebih dari cukup.

Satsuki memukul lengan teman masa kecilnya main-main. "Aku tidak seceroboh itu sampai salah memesan jumlah kamar di penginapan lagi tahu! Lagipula, tahun ini kita tidak akan menginap di penginapan."

"Di mana?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Di rumah sepupu Midorin. Kudengar dia memiliki sebuah rumah besar dengan banyak kamar di pantai ini—dan dia tinggal sendiri. Rumahnya dekat dengan gedung olahraga dan pantai di halaman rumahnya dapat digunakan untuk latihan lari di pagi hari. Sangat sempurna bukan?" Satsuki sama sekali tidak mengatakan jika sebenarnya dia berencana membuat anggota timnya tidur di gedung olahraga—dia terlambat memesan kamar di penginapan, liburan musim panas selalu membuat penginapan di sekitar sana penuh dengan pengunjung—sebelum Shintarou menyela dan memberikannya ide itu.

Daiki berpikir sejenak. "Perempuan?"

Satsuki melemparkan majalah yang ada di tangannya pada Daiki, pemuda itu menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Gadis yang ada di sampulnya—Kise Ryouta. Model remaja populer yang juga menjadi duta kebersihan laut," dia menjelaskan singkat. "Tapi jangan berani macam-macam dengan tuan rumah kita, Dai-chan! Aku—dan mungkin Midorin—tidak akan segan memukulmu jika kau melakukannya."

Daiki mengamati gadis pirang yang sedang mengedipkan matanya di sampul majalah. "Ryouta? Tidakkah namanya terdengar seperti laki-laki?"

"Memang kenapa jika namanya seperti laki-laki? Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Yah, asal dia cantik dan tidak mempunyai burung di selangkangannya saja."

"DAI-CHAN!"

Tetsuya hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam, mencuri pandang pada gambar gadis yang ada di majalah. Cantik—itu adalah kata pertama yang singgah dalam benaknya. Tubuhnya sepertinya cukup tinggi dan memiliki lekuk yang bagu. Mata dan rambutnya yang keemasan mengingatkan Tetsuya akan warna matahari di musim panas. Sepintas dia merasa memandangi sosok gadis manis di masa kanak-kanaknya.

Menggeleng pelan. Dia memandangi langit. Langit yang dia rindukan. Langit yang hidup dalam kenangan masa kanak-kanaknya. Langit itu juga lah yang menjadi saksi pertemuan dia dan sang gadis yang terasa bagaikan mimpi itu.

"Tetsu-kun, kata Akashi-kun, ini adalah kota kelahiranmu. Apa benar?" Satsuki bertanya padanya.

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Rumahku ada di dekat pantai."

"Kalau kau memang punya rumah di sini, kenapa kami tidak menginap di rumahmu saja?" Daiki menimpali.

Tetsuya tidak menjawabnya. Satsuki sendiri langsung menendang betis Daiki, membungkam mulut pemuda itu—yang ditimpali dengan teriakan ' _Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!_ '. Tetsuya yakin, gadis itu pasti sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Mungkin dari Seijuuro, saat dia menolak permohonan yang sama dulu.

Alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah pergi ke tempat ini meski hanya membutuhkan satu jam dari rumahnya. Karena ayahnya masih tinggal di tempat ini, dan karena ibunya selalu berkata jika dia tidak boleh menemuinya. Tampaknya luka dari perpisahan mereka delapan tahun silam masih membekas di hati wanita itu, membuatnya tidak bisa membiarkan putranya berhubungan kembali dengan ayahnya sendiri—takut ditinggalkan, takut kembali harus merasakan kehilangan.

Lagipula ...

... Tetsuya juga merasa ini bukan lagi rumahnya. Tidak ada yang dia tinggalkan di sini. Kecuali memori samar tentang masa lalunya.

Dan juga kenangan akan gadis manis yang memungutnya di pantai.

.

...*...

.

"MIDORIMACCHIIIIIIIIII!" Seorang gadis pirang menghambur dari pintu terbuka dan langsung menubruk pemuda tinggi berambut hijau yang memegang patung kucing—benda keberuntungannya hari ini. "Aku rindu sekali padamu!"

"Hentikan, Kise!"

Tetsuya bertanya-tanya sepupu macam apa yang saling memanggil nama belakang. Namun dia hanya diam, mengamati sang gadis. Sang model memiliki rambut pirang panjang, tampaknya sengaja dibuat bergelombang di ujung-ujungnya. Menggunakan gaun berwarna putih dengan motif bunga, yang jika Tetsuya tidak salah ingat, muncul di salah satu halaman majalah yang dibaca Satsuki sepanjang perjalanan dalam bus.

"Padahal sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tapi kau masih saja dingin padaku ...." Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya pada sang sepupu dengan gaya dramatis. Tersenyum ramah pada anggota klub basket lainnya. "Selamat datang. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar-kamar khusus untuk kalian selama di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya?"

Gadis itu ramah, kelewat ramah. Dalam hitungan menit, dia sudah akrab dengan Satsuki, saling memanggil dengan nama ' _Ki-chan_ ' dan ' _Momoicchi_ '. Dan dia juga cukup dapat beramah tamah dengan pelatih merka serta sang kapten tim—Seijuuro. Mengobrol singkat dengan Shintarou menanyakan kabar orang tua masing-masing serta kesibukan setelah masuk SMP. Bahkan pada Atsushi pun, gadis itu dapat menarik hati dengan memberikan beberapa piring camilan kecil.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak Tetsuya mengerti, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

Mungkin karena senyumnya terlihat seperti terik matahari musim panas. Mungkin karena keramahannya yang dapat menjadikan siapapun temannya. Mungkin karena reaksinya yang kadang berlebihan.

Mungkin karena dia mirip dengan gadis di masa kecilnya.

Gadis itu—Kise Ryouta—menoleh pada Tetsuya. Tersenyum padanya.

Entah mengapa dia merasa lega, setidaknya gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. Dan dia mungkin tidak akan menjerit kaget sambil berteriak ' _Sejak kapan kau ada sini?!_ ' atau ' _Siapa kau?!_ ' jika nanti dia muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ki-chan, kau punya banyak sekali koleksi kerang! Cantik sekali ..." Satsuki berkata dengan nada kagum sambil mengamati sebuah lemari kaca besar yang banyak memajang kerang di dalamnya. "Di mana kau mendapatkan kerang-kerang ini?"

"Sebagian aku menemukannya di pantai. Sebagian lagi aku membelinya."

"Kau bisa menemukan yang seindah ini di pantai? Luar biasa." Satsuki menempelkan tangannya di kaca lemari, memandangi kagum berbagai macam kerang unik yang ada di dalamnya. "Apa tidak ada yang akan memarahimu jika mengambil yang sebesar ini?"

Ryouta tertawa mendengarnya. Mengedipkan mata. "Tentu saja aku akan dimarahi jika ketahuan. Beberapa bahkan dilindungi." Gadis pirang itu membuka lemari kacanya, mengambil sebuah kerang dengan cangkang yang berduri panjang, namun terlihat sangat indah. "Salah satunya kerang ini. Nama ilmiahnya adalah _Murex pecten_ , namun lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Kerang Sisir Venus."

Momoi mengangguk. "Aku yakin pernah melihat salah satunya dalam lukisan sang dewi."

"Memang. Dari sana lah asal nama kerang ini diambil." Ryouta membelai permukaan kerang itu hati-hati. "Ini adalah kerang yang sangat langka dan dilindungi. Memilikinya ... terasa seperti sebuah keajaiban."

Satsuke mengangguk mendengarnya. "Memang kerang yang sangat indah. Kau membelinya?"

"Ini adalah sebuah hadiah."

"Hadiah? Siapa orang yang sebegitu baik hatinya hingga memberikan benda seindah ini padamu?" ada nada iri sekaligus kagum yang terdengar dari suara Satsuki saat menanyakannya.

Ryouta menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya."

"Eh?"

"Seorang anak laki-laki yang menemukan kulit kerang ini terdampar di pantai. Dan dia memberikannya padaku sebagai tanda perpisahan tanpa pernah mengatakan namanya," gadis itu menjawab. Tersenyum kecil pada benda yang ada di tangannya itu. "Aku memaksanya berjanji untuk datang kembali ke tempat ini dan menemuiku. Dan aku akan menyimpan kerang ini sebagai bentuk ikatan di antara kami."

"Oh, kisah yang sangat romantis ..." Satsuki menghela napas kagum. "Jika nanti dia datang lagi, bukankah itu terasa seperti ikatan takdir? Ah, benar-benar kisah cinta yang manis dan menggetarkan. Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Ki-chan."

"Kau juga berpikir begitu?!"

"Tentu saja!" Satsuki memasang wajah tertarik, hendak mendengar lebih banyak dari Ryouta. "Katakan padaku, seperti apa anak laki-laki itu? Apakah dia tampan?"

"Wajahnya manis. Seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan lebih manis dariku saat itu. Dia memiliki sosok yang mengingatkanku akan warna langit musim panas."

Satsuki tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang saja, aku dengar jika seorang laki-laki memiliki wajah yang cantik saat kecil, itu artinya dia akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tampan saat dewasa." Gadis itu memejamkan mata, seperti tengah menghayalkan sesuatu. Mungkin tentang kisah-kisah romantis yang pernah dibacanya di buku anak-anak. "Hei, Ki-chan. Kiranya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika nanti pemuda itu datang?"

Ryouta mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dagu, berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin, sekali lagi aku akan menawarkan diri untuk bermain dengannya di tepi pantai—sama seperti yang dulu kami lakukan, meski itu terdengar sedikit kekanak-kanakan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Dan perlahan ... mungkin aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Seperti aku jatuh cinta padanya saat masih kecil dulu hingga saat ini."

Mungkin hanya imajinasi Tetsuya, namun saat mengatakan hal itu, Ryouta menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tersenyum lebar—seperti matahari yang sangat cemerlang. Seolah mengatakan jika dia senang mereka dapat bertemu kembali.

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Sedikit banyak kisah ini terinspirasi sama Sky Blue Beach. Kadang aku merasa agak aneh, dibanding mengubah uke jadi G-bend, aku lebih suka semenya yang aku ubah jadi cewek. Biar antimainstream #salah. Hahaha. Kisah ini berpasangan dengan **The Sun and The Sky** yang diambil dari sudut pandang Kise.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
